nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Super Feed Me
Super Feed Me is an upcoming mobile game and the sequel to Feed Me. Although the game's core gameplay is not yet known, it is known that the player plays as a venus fly trap navigating through levels. Super Feed Me will expand on the main ideas of Feed Me (released in 2006), Super Feed Me introducing new features and enemies. Development started in September 2009, with the game being unveiled on March 8th, 2010, at the Flash Gaming Summit. Despite optimism for the game, poor management of the project and a long development time caused it to be put on hold in 2012 in favour of Icebreaker A Viking Voyage. Following the release of Viking Voyage, Nitrome's enjoyment with developing other games caused them to not return Super Feed Me. Nitrome is not ruling out that they will never return to the game , presumably due to shifting to the Unity engine. Controls All controls for the game are not currently known. *Tap screen - cause venus fly trap's head to bite in that direction *Press on screen - causes venus fly trap's head to bite in that direction, causes venus fly trap's head to bite and hold platform/object Gameplay Super Feed Me is a platforming game that is level based, with the player trying to reach a designated end point in each level.Although not directly stated, this is indicated in the Nitrome Super Feed Me Update video where certain parts of the video will start off with the venus fly trap in a small alcove or area (0:47, 2:02, 2:36, 3:05, 4:14, 4:54, 6:37) with only one pathway out and/or the screen not scrolling in a direction the player moves (when the venus fly trap moves in that direction), and at certain parts of the video the venus fly trap coming to a spot where there is only an alcove or the screen stops scrolling (2:35, 5:20, 5:26, 6:22). Controlling head Tapping anywhere on the screen will cause the venus fly trap to move its head and bite in the direction of the area the player tapped. Letting go of the tapped area while the neck is extended will cause the venus fly trap's head to recede back in a similar position it was prior to the player tapping. The longer the player presses on the screen, the closer the venus fly trap's head will approach to where the player tapped. If the player taps and holds, and the venus fly trap's head reaches where the player tapped, the venus fly trap will bite and hold on to the place the player tapped, and will hold on to this place until the player ceases pressure (lets go) of the tapped area. The venus fly trap will complete its bite only if it reaches the place the player taps. Biting allows the venus fly trap to bite and hold on to platforms, eat bugs, and also interact with certain objects through biting them. Biting on to the top of a lever allows the player to pull back or push forward the leverSuper Feed Me - Trailer - 0:58. Also, the player can bite and hold small objects in the venus fly trap's mouth, these objects able to be spit out again. It is not known what actions the player has to perform to spit out other objects. Bugs in Super Feed Me can be eaten by biting them, but unlike in the first game the player will not be able to increase the length of the venus fly trap's neck. Neck and pot Super Feed Me's new physics engine allows for more fluid movements of sprites than in the original game, along with sprites being able to react more fluidly to impact with the environment and other solid objects. With this addition, the venus fly trap's neck has more freedom in movement and is able to bounce, bend, and move based on the movements of the player's head. At a certain point in the game, the player will be able to grow a second headSuper Feed Me - Trailer - 1:32. The venus fly trap's pot is capable of moving, instead of being completely stationary as it is in Feed Me. In Super Feed Me, the player's pot will be able to tilt, rotate, and move based on the player's movements and also through interactions with the environment. Health The venus fly trap can be damaged, although no other information about health is known. The venus fly trap's weak point for being harmed is the green part of its pot and its neck. When inured, the venus fly trap's green body will flash, but not its pot. Movement The venus fly trap traverses levels by biting on to surfaces, and then contracting its neck to pull its pot toward its head. The venus fly trap's pot serves as weight for the venus fly trap, causing the venus fly trap as a whole to be pulled down while in air and water, and for the pot to be dragged along while the venus fly trap is pulling itself across the ground. While in water, the venus fly trap will be able to move very quickly, but will also fall down slowly. Biting in a far away direction will cause the venus fly trap's pot to tilt in that direction, or move, even though the player has not bitten on to anything.Nitrome Super Feed Me Update - 7:15 Levels The levels of Super Feed Me are filled with interactive objects for the player to use, along with lots of bugs, and sometimes hazards. Levels of the game will take the player to different places, such as the greenhouse, a desert, and an underground cave/sewer, with area-specific objects and enemies. A new addition to the Feed Me series is the concept of bosses. Currently, the only known boss is a moth fought in the sewers area.Super Feed Me - Trailer - 1:25Nitrome Super Feed Me Update - 4:26 Development stating that Super Feed Me is on hold]] Development of Super Feed Me started in September 2009. Nitrome's decision to create their (at the time) first mobile game using the Feed Me series instead of a platforming game was because they wanted to create something that worked naturally on iPhone/iPad, and thus wanted to avoid a virtual d-pad. comments on why we chose Feedme rather than one of our other platform games or Final Ninja......We really wanted to make a game that felt natural on the iphone/ipod so we wanted to avoid virtual dpads. |publisheddate=11 Mar 10|retrieveddate=15 Dec 14}} The neck extension function of Feed Me was not used in Super Feed Me because it did not add much to the gameplay of the original Feed Me. The game's trailer was unveiled on March 8, 2010 during the Flash Gaming Summit.. Prior to the game's unveiling, an iPhone game was hinted around Nitrome.com in the form of an advertisement of an iPhone with a question mark on it. Following the game's reveal at the Flash Gaming Summit, the game was unveiled on the Nitrome blog on Nitrome.com. Although the game was less than 20% complete at the time , Nitrome was optimistic about the game being released by the end of the year. The game's trailer caught the eye of Apple, who would consider promoting the game if it "played as good as it looked", although Nitrome had to unfortunately turn down this offer due to the inability to make a working demo in a short time, and also because levels were incomplete and some components required further development.Pocket Gamer: Studio Profile: Nitrome → "They Apple said, 'We've seen ''Super Feed Me. It looks really interesting. Is it possible that we could give it a try and we might consider it for coverage, if it plays as good as it looks," explains Annal. "At the time we were like, ah crap, we don't really have anything. Like, we put together just enough of the bits of levels to actually make the trailer. So you could swing twice and be out of the level, do you know what I mean? "Also in terms of gameplay, some bits were great and others needed a lot of work. So there was no way we were going to let anyone try it and there was no way that we could comfortably sit down and make it into something they could try within a short space of time." 18 July 2013, retrieved 9 July 2014. In summer 2010, Nitrome devoted a lot of time and effort to working on Super Feed Me, assigning a large amount of the Nitrome team to work on the projectNitrome Super Feed Me Update - 1:35 → Jon: So we were still, um, working on the project, um, mid last year 2010. What we noticed is that that we had, uhhhh, quite a large amount of our team working on the project.... This development stretched from late July to early October, and was evident due to the lack of any blog posts on the Nitrome blog during this time. Although development on the game progressed a lot, Nitrome unfortunately had to momentarily cease work on the game after these two months, as at this point Nitrome's revenue and site visitors were declining.Nitrome Super Feed Me Update - 1:52 → Jon: You might of all, uh, maybe noticed that, little bit a gap last year 2010, and, and subsequently that, there was a fairly substantial loss in traffic, and due to that a loss in revenue as well. Nitrome decided at that point to not work on Super Feed Me until they had a steady release of flash games. On May 31st 2011, Nitrome released a video updating Nitromians about the state of Super Feed MeNitrome Super Feed Me Update. Nitrome shared that they were looking for an iPhone programmer, who would allow Nitrome to continue work on Super Feed Me without affecting the development of other projectsNitrome Super Feed Me Update - 3:09 → Mat: Looking forward now that we have more time to do that, ummm, you could see a little bit ago we were advertising, for, iPhone developers, we're still looking for iPhone developers if you're out there, ummm, and that is a key part to it we really want to kind of like, uhhh, have dedicated people working on the iPhone so stuff that were were making on the site isn't interrupting it as much as what it was before we are going to try to keep it a bit more separate.... At the time of publishing the video Nitrome said they were currently not working on Super Feed Me but work on it would continue in the futureNitrome Super Feed Me - 3:43 → Mat: ...so it's not cancelled, ummm, it, it's it's going to be going forward, at some point. and that the game had been worked on considerably since the release of its trailerNitrome Super Feed Me Update - 5:41: Jon: #6: have you worked on it since the last trailer? Mat: Yes, we worked on it quite a lot, quite a lot further than what you saw in the sost last trailer.. Put on hold No information on Super Feed Me was disclosed until May 25th, 2012, when Nitrome said that the game was on hold . On July 17th, 2012 Nitrome elaborated on Touch Arcade that Super Feed Me had been put on hold to work on Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage. Reasons for Super Feed Me being put on hold were not only so that work could be concentrated on Icebreaker A Viking Voyage, but also because the development of Super Feed Me was poorly managed and was taking a long time. It lacked organizationTouch Arcade - Icebreaker - a viking voyage! by Nitrome → #9: Nitrome: It was a hard decission to make putting it Feed Me on hold but we are a small team and the game lacked organisation so it was going to take a long time to complete., a set plan and a designated end point. The project was also hindered by its endlessly stopping and starting, which ultimately caused key members to lose faith in the project. The game's programmer was one of these members, and he eventually left the project . Along with this, not all of the Nitrome team were working on the game. As of 2019, Nitrome is currently not working on Super Feed Me. Originally this was due to enjoyment with working on other games and not wanting to return to an old game, but as of December 2014 it is due to a lack of time that the game is not being developed, as the game is planned to be very large . However, the game is not cancelled . When Nitrome does return to making the game, development will be restarted and the graphics overhauled , and will be remade with the Unity engine, though Nitrome will still use some content made prior to the game being put on hold. In addition, the game will likely be made for both iOS and Android. as iOS.|publisheddate=28 April 2014|retrieveddate=28 April 2014}} Plot Announced content From the updated website, the player is trying to get a venus flytrap out of captivitySuper Feed Me.com → '''Description:' Help our pot bound hero escape from captivity., however, it has not been announced if this is the same venus fly trap as seen in Feed Me, or if it takes place after or prior to the events of Feed Me. Level areas Five areas of Super Feed Me are known: the upper part of the greenhouse, the lower part of the greenhouse, an underground cave area, an industrial gear area, and a beehive. *Greenhouse: **Upper part: This location is the location primarily seen in content relating to Super Feed Me. The upper part of the greenhouse is filled with lots of plants and bugs; visible in the background is glass with silhouettes of plants. Minimal mechanical objects are seen. **Lower part: This part of the greenhouse is housed underground and contains tools and equipment to be used by the staff of the greenhouse. This area is dark compared to the upper part of the greenhouse. The background and platforms are made primarily out of bricks. There are few bugs or plants in this part of the greenhouse. *Cave: An underground area that has different bugs and objects. Purple stalactites are visible in the background, along with the common occurrence of purple glowing plants behind platforms; the platforms in this location are primarily green coloured. Water occupies a large portion of the cave. *Desert: A vast sandy wasteland that is outside the greenhouse. Prominently visible in the background is the greenhouse, which is placed among large dunes of sand. Cacti are commonly found here, along with raised dirt platforms. Prominently present are leeches, who dig through the ground and also leap through the air; their prominence has caused the placement of danger signs throughout the area. *Beehive: Set in a beehive, this location is comprised of large yellow hexagonal platforms that constantly rotate on a dark orange-brown background. Bee related creatures are found in the beehive, the most common being the regular bee, who is often calm and stationary, but will react and attack if the player is near. Demo Nitrome has said in the Super Feed Me Update video that they may release a demo version of Super Feed Me on Nitrome.com in order to promote the game. This demo version will be made in flash and be playable on a computer, and will have some levels from the full Super Feed Me game. This demo will be different from demo games released on Nitrome.com, as these current types of demos are created and released in order to gain feedback on the game while Nitrome is making it. Considering Nitrome's opinion that demo versions of their premium apps (excluding Nitrome Touchy) would harm paid downloads , it is likely that something like this will not be done when Nitrome's returns to making the game. Images File:SFMimg1.png|The first screenshot revealed of the game File:Shop_ad_2-1-.png|The temporary advertisement for the game in the Nitrome shop Ios page blog-1-.png|Ice Breaker A Viking Voyage and the Super Feed Me photo used on Nitrome blog post that announced how both game's sites were changed Icebreaker ios and superfeedme.jpg|The Icebreaker A Viking Voyage and Super Feed Me iPad photo used on Nitrome's Facebook page File:Super-feed-me-ios-1-.png|The image in the iPhone section of Nitrome.com that lead to Super Feed Me.com Press_image_01-1-.png|The large iPad on Super Feed Me.com that states the game is on hold Advertisements Mystery Ipod S.F.M..jpg|The mystery iPod that was teased on Nitrome.com prior to the revealing of Super Feed Me Super Feed me ad.jpg|The second advertisement, released after the revealing of Super Feed Me Trailers File:Super Feed Me - Trailer|The announcements trailer File:Nitrome Super Feed Me Update|The update video Description From website: Help our pot bound hero escape from captivity. Chomp, Swing, Throw and Devour your way through epic environments in this truly unique platforming adventure. Based on a popular flash game with over one million views on its YouTube trailer to date. Developed from the ground up specially for iOS devices. Features From website: *Chomp and tear apart any enemies that stand in your way. *Unique platform mechanics perfectly crafted for iOS devices. *Epic landscapes teaming with enemies, traps and wildlife. *Huge boss encounters like you have never experienced before. *Unlockable secrets and bonuses. *Stunning pixel art and animations. *Explorable map. *Set pieces. *More fun than pulling legs off a spider or burning ants with a magnifying glass. Cameos *There are three known cameos, these found in the underground part of the greenhouse. **On the left shelf, the green troll from the game Square Meal is located. **Located on the right shelf is the yeti from Snow Drift **Also on the right shelf is Norman Noggin from Headcase. Beta elements When Nitrome Touchy was released, a trailer for Nitrome Touchy was released. This trailer used music originally composed for Super Feed Me, this music composed by Lee Nicklen.NitromeMusic page, http://soundcloud.com/leenicklen/nitrome-feedme-trailer-song-2 Trivia *Dave Cowen did the trailer's musicDave Cowen's showreel: Nitrome, accessed 7 October 2011. References development that meant people stayed focused to the end. Super Feed Me had no set plan or end goal and was stopped and started endlessly which in the end lead to a lack of faith in the project by key members. On a large timescale project like Super Feed Me it's hard to make a good game when the team isn't fully behind it so it got put on hold. With Icebreaker we learnt from that and although it's development wasn't perfect it was good enough to be completed. Nitrome Super Feed Me Update - 6:51 Nitrome Super Feed Me Update - 4:58 → Jon Annal: Annal is reading out the top 10 questions about Super Feed Me #4, is the game going to be released on your website. Mat Annal: We're not going to be releasing the full game on the website, it's going to be a pay for game on the iPhone. We might make a promotional version of the game to, promote the iPhone version but we're not going to be releasing the game free on the website we spent too long on it to make that viable. of the idea is far far better than we were capeable of back when we made the original. There are also a few parts that are different between the games....for example we decided to ditch the idea of extending the reach of the neck through eating insects as we didn't think it added much to the original game. |publisheddate=11 Mar 10|retrieveddate=15 Dec 14}} Nitrome on Twitter: https://twitter.com/Nitrome/status/638777080893845504, https://twitter.com/Nitrome/status/638777588790480896, https://twitter.com/Nitrome/status/638777683762114561, https://twitter.com/Nitrome/status/638778033105731585, https://twitter.com/Nitrome/status/638782214298300416, https://twitter.com/Nitrome/status/638782325527023616, https://twitter.com/Nitrome/status/638782537037443072, https://twitter.com/Nitrome/status/638782784098668546: ''oh, REALLY nice fanart! We still hear so many cries for that game Feed Me. If only it was a lil more fun to control. ... it's still sat on the shelf. Maybe some time in the future we'll give it some water and try revive it. It was always much prettier than to actually play though and far to bloated and epic in scope to be realistic. In a nutshell we lost a bit of faith in how good it was to play. It's scope was also to large to realistically invest that much time into and ever dream of making the money back. Huh, we still like the premice and universe of feedme though. Perhaps in the future we might revisit it, but I doubt it'll be for a long time. And we'd certainly have to rethink and remake most of it. , 1 Sept 15, retrieved 2 Oct 15. }}}} Category:Feed Me series Category:IOS games Category:Apps Category:Games Category:Sequels Category:Games with music by Lee Nicklen Category:Mobile phone games